


To Impress an Omega

by alphatoothless



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will, happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will always tried to avoid his Alpha, lately it's been getting harder. When his Alpha shows up at his door, he refuses to lay on his back and submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. Will be more chapters added soon!

Will had escaped the urge of going to his Alpha, though every day got significantly more difficult. 

He told himself he wasn’t fit for a mate.

He was an Omega that did not mate, should not mate. 

He didn’t have much of a scent with his heats, or that’s what he believed as no Alphas bothered to come to his door around that time. That was before he reached the age in which he would be pulled to his alpha.

Will sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and realized that, shit, he’d walked in his sleep. In the snow. Without a jacket. Wrapping his arms around himself, he began back to his home. 

Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that he bashed the whole idea of having someone care for him and all, but he wouldn’t be falling to his feet for this Alpha who hadn’t bothered to show up for him. Guess it would be a standoff then.

Will finally arrived home, opened the door and was immediately surrounded by his warm dogs sniffing and licking his legs, ensuring he was unhurt. Will closed the door behind him, sat on the floor and allowed his dogs to curl around him, taking in their warmth and soothing scent. He was their pack leader, something incredibly rare for an Omega to be a leader in any way.  
Will yawned and stood up, he’d fallen asleep again but he’d stayed sitting thanks to the weight of his dogs. He started toward the kitchen, opening a cereal box and grabbing a bowl, dumping cereal in. He walked toward the fridge when suddenly something caught his attention. A scent. 

It was so strong yet so feint. It was powerful, tugging his heart and also making Will terrified.

His Alpha was here.

A soft knocking came from the front door and the dogs barked and crowded around their leader in protection. Will swallowed hard and started toward the hallway. He could feel his heart beat faster with every step he took. The scent, it became more and more intoxicating with every step closer, promising warmth and protection. He stood in front of the door, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. He would remain calm. 

Opening the door slowly, he saw the familiar face of the tall, lean psychiatrist and he smiled slightly.

“Hello, Hannibal.”

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal stared straight into Will’s eyes, as if willing Will to surrender, to submit. 

Will stood up straighter and opened the door, gesturing Hannibal to come in. He took Hannibal’s coat, placed it on the nearest couch and started back toward the kitchen, ready to pour milk, using every inch of his being not to drop to the floor and expose his belly to Hannibal. To initiate mating and forever be connected to Hannibal in the deepest connection two beings could have.  
“I have breakfast for you, Will, if you have not eaten.” 

Will turned and noticed the container resting in Hannibal’s hands, cozy. The Alpha brings food for the Omega, to impress and to provide. Will smiled lightly and gently took the container. 

“Thank you.” 

Will pulled out a plate and scooping out the contents of the container and popping it into the microwave. He dumped the cereal into the dog bowls, guess they would have breakfast a little early today. 

Will gestured for Hannibal to sit on the couch, grabbing the meal out of the microwave and snatching some silverware. He splits the food onto another plate, handing it to Hannibal and feasting on his own half. Hannibal watches, not showing the anxiety building up within him, hoping for Will’s approval. He knew as soon as he was mated he’d finally have full control again, but right now it was about impressing Will. 

Will looks up, glances at the still untouched plate in front of Hannibal, and nods.

“It’s very good.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Hannibal nods and pushes his untouched meal to Will, who finishes off his own and grabs Hannibal’s plate soon, suddenly uncontrollably hungry. 

Hannibal smiles slightly, Will’s body was preparing for mating. 

Will finishes Hannibal’s plate off then, finally feeling somewhat full and he stares at the Alpha in front of him, a tired smile stretching across his face.

“Will, you seem tired. Did you sleep last night?” 

Will shook his head, feeling his eyelids droop. The fullness making his exhaustion even greater, Hannibal walks closer to Will, wrapping an arm around the smaller Omega and guiding him to the bedroom. 

The Alpha walks the Omega to where they shall mate, but ensures the nest is warm, comfortable, and that the Omega is ready for mating, void of any exhaustion or malnutrition. 

Will curled up in his bed, quickly submerging in sleep with the heavy scent of his Alpha. Hannibal wraps blankets around Will, closing the door in time before the dogs got in. He watches Will sleep for a few moments, then glances around the room. He had plenty of time to prepare before Will wakes.


	2. Always Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a longer story! Thank you for all the positive feedback and I am working hard to get this up and running!

Hannibal scanned the room, he had officially cleaned, rearranged and warmed the room perfectly. He's wrapped Will up in several blankets, dimmed the room and sat watching the smaller man with anxiety.   
He'd done everything he remembered he'd been told. Make the room warm and make the Omega comfortable.  
Will stirred and opened his eyes to his now cleaned room, scanning and meeting curious eyes. He sat up in his bed, blinking away sleep and yawning. Hannibal sat next to him then, wrapping a comforting arm around Will's shoulders and pulling him in.   
An Omega always has a chance to reject before or during the mating process, that's what Hannibal had been told in the ways of manner.   
Hannibal nuzzled Will's hair, nibbling softly on his ear. He was so warm, it was so different from the cold texture of the bodies he normally dealt with, no love put into the carving of meat. Will was so entirely different, he wasn't meat he was a lover. It was something he'd been waiting for the day he'd met William, something clicked the way research always explained it, but Will had rejected his advancements constantly. He needed this, he needed this so he could focus again. Every victim became an almost, he didn't feel the need to kill, not now. He knew it was getting to the time where need overcame hunger and his thoughts always turned to Will.  
Everything had to be perfectly timed, had to be perfect, an Alpha must ensure that the Omega is completely impressed, in the case that another Alpha would draw their attention away from the fated Alpha. Hannibal saw the way other Alphas looked at Will. All he could do was wrap a protective arm around him, guiding him to another room to discuss the cases. He needed to protect what was his. What was always his.  
Will leaned up, smelling Hannibal's neck, very careful with every movement. This was all so new, so different, Will was trying to remain calm. His heart began to race, he started to feel warm in his stomach and chest, anxiety and want pumped through his head.  
Hannibal leaned down carefully and kissed Will's forehead. Will moved closer, almost purring when Hannibal hugged him even closer. 

"Why did you wait so long to allow me in?" Hannibal saw Will close his eyes and nibble on his lip. 

"I don't like the idea of being taken care of." Will pulled away somewhat but Hannibal tightened his grip.

"Will, I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. It's very easy to see, you are the head of your pack, you care for your dogs and you work hard in everything you do. I do not wish to take that from you. I simply wish to be your other half." Hannibal watched Will continue to stare off. 

"Will?" 

Will's breathing became shallow and Hannibal followed his gaze to find nothing. He must be hallucinating again.

Hannibal turned Will away from where he was looking, their eyes met and he searched Will for signs of calming down. 

It was his work that caused this pain for Will. His and Hobb's.

Will's attention would always be to the murderer just outside of his reach. Unfortunately for Hannibal, when alphas and omegas bond share everything, memories and regrets, fears and visuals. Hannibal would access Will's visions and hallucinations, Will would see Hannibal's "butcher".

Hannibal didn't fear what would happen when Will found out. He could easily play it off as another of Will's hallucinations. He was still Will's psychiatrist, and he was Will's alpha. Simply put, Will would have to stay quiet or be labeled insane. But Will would always remain his. 

Will's breathing finally leveled out, leaving the silent breaths of the two men in the room.


	3. Run, Run, Run

Will nuzzled Hannibal further and delved into his thoughts. Where was he going exactly? This was his psychiatrist. This was Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a man who could get any Omega he wanted, yet he chose the broken-spirited, mangled and sleepless Will Graham. Then again, mates can’t really choose who they bond with. 

Will realized this was Hannibal presenting himself. This was the time for mating but had Hannibal truly impressed him? He never really believed in all the traditional ways of presenting and waiting, but when he thought of bonding with Hannibal-it would be complete then. He would be complete. Then thoughts of Alana Bloom came to mind. The Alpha that was sweet but never made a move. Never took a chance. Hannibal was always there, always watching, always touching.

William closed his eyes and he knew this was it. He couldn’t put it off any longer. He leaned up and kissed Hannibal again and took his shirt off. This was the time for mating. He forced everything out of his mind as the scent of Alpha pheromones filled the air. He felt himself relax as Hannibal stood above him, nipping and kissing down his jaw and neck. A minute passed and suddenly a bite-a stinging pain-blood and clenching of the bed as he tries to hold back a shout of agony. 

Hannibal began to lap up the blood then, soothing the area and suddenly William felt relaxed, taking in this sudden new feeling-a tingling feeling of the bond being formed, he could feel excitement, arousal, and he also felt something else.

What was that?

Those feelings.

William felt hungry, hungry for blood, for flesh, why was he feeling this way? He felt love and then he felt-power. Madness. He felt sic suddenly and he stared at his hands-covered in blood. What was this? He suddenly felt like running. William got up and suddenly fell again, his legs weren’t working. What was this, why was he sick? Run, run, run, run. The word kept repeating in his mind. Why did he need to run?

Suddenly the victim came to mind- blood? Eating. Cooking. 

“William?”

Will turned around to see Hannibal breathing heavily, taking in the bond himself.

“What are…these memories…that are coming in…Hannibal?” William gasped for air.

Screaming. A knife. Drag the body go, careful. Slowly cut through the abdominal, yes.

William saw himself then feelings of love, feelings of possession, then hunger. That hunger again. The need for power, lust for power. Run, run, run, run.  
William stood up again and toppled over once more. He heard cries for mercy and then shouts of applause. William opened his eyes and saw Hannibal leaning on the wall gasping for air.

Their bond was fighting, was electrifying and explosive. Every move was making William sweat, every thought raced with another, alongside Hannibal’s.

He just bonded with the Chesapeake Ripper. 

William howled as his body shifted and he ran out on all fours, running, running as far as he could go. His pack followed, leaving Hannibal behind. He had to go, he had to leave. The bond constricted and William fell over, his heart hurting and he howled again. Snarling and growling he turned to see a tall, slender wolf behind him staring at him coldly, growling.

William whimpered and stepped back, lying on his belly waiting for forgiveness. He couldn’t get out now. He was permanently stuck. This was the murderer. This was the cannibal. There was no escaping now.

William followed Hannibal back into the house then, his pack following with growls and whimpers. 

Hannibal changed back, tall and slender, watching William in his wolf form.

“So you know now, William.” 

William watched with fearful eyes.

“I will not kill you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

But you will hurt me soon.


End file.
